


A (Late) Crowley/Castiel Christmas

by under_a_grey_cloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Christmas, Dedication, M/M, dedicated to, late, mordhena, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: Crowley and Castiel share a cup of tea with an added ingredient.It's excellent tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordhena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/gifts).



> This little story is dedicated to [Mordhena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena), who taught me that distance has no effect on friendship. Thanks to AO3, one of my closest friends lives halfway around the world from me. I never expected fanfic to provide such amazing quality writing and such a very amazing friend.
> 
> Thank you, [Mordhena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena). You are the best story I've read on AO3.

Crowley offers Castiel a cup of tea, which he rudely declines, leaning back on the luxurious black silk sheets under the warm down comforter. He’s too comfortable to bother to move.

 

“You know that tastes like molecules to me. Why bother?”

 

“You’re certainly the grumpy little birdie today. Woke up too late to catch the worm, did we?” Crowley carries the mug of tea to Castiel anyhow. “Drink up. I added an extra ingredient I learned about from Mother.” Crowley colors as he remembers the humiliation of asking his mother for help with this particular ingredient, and instantly regrets having shared this information with Castiel. “Come on, love, take a sip. It’s not going to kill you.”

 

Castiel glares at Crowley. “You’re sure? You’ve come pretty close at times.”

 

Crowley shakes his head and clucks. “For a seraph, you certainly can act like a right little brat. Drink up, will you? My hand is getting tired from holding the mug.”

 

Castiel chuffs and takes the mug from Crowley. He takes a miniscule sip. Then he begins gulping it down, regardless of the steam rising from the top. He reaches out and cups Crowley’s ass, pulling him to bed an decidedly non-angelic manner, almost spillling the rest of the tea. Crowley rescues the mug and finishes it himself.

 

“What did you _put_ in this?”

 

“Just a touch of betal nut, love. Well, perhaps more than a touch. Enough to kill a human or demon, but just the right amount for an angelic aphrodisiac.”

 

Crowley puts a hand under Castiel’s shirt and draws little circles on his chest, slowing moving up toward his nipples.

 

“Is it [gasp] worth risking your life [ohhhh] for an aphrodisiac that - don’t stop – only works on angels?”

 

“Ah, but you forget,” Crowley answers as the two of them stop speaking altogether in lieu of more enjoyable means of communication.


End file.
